swfamficfandomcom-20200215-history
Striker
SPOILER WARNING for ''Jula and Striker!'' Striker, born Jax Falera, was a smuggler who operated out of Corellia, but went to many other planets on his jobs, including Belsavis, Tatooine, and Iego. He was renowned as a skilled pilot, and was a bit of a loner and preferred working on his own rather than others. Despite this, he found himself working with various gangs throughout his smuggling career, including Lor Taago's Gang, and the Shayd Pirates. He later partnered with Jula Marack, who, unbeknownst to him, was a Corellian Security officer. He was hurt after discovering her true identity, and ended up working against her by joining Lthain's army, a group of criminals who were determined to take down CorSec. Biography Early life Jax Falera was born to a poor family, and they struggled to provide for their son. When Jax was thirteen, he gained a little sister. Though the Falera family was overjoyed by the addition, it put even more financial strain on them. Especially when their mother was forced to quit her job to care for the baby. Jax picked up some of the burden by getting jobs in the criminal underworld, the only work he could find. He later discovered his skills as a pilot and a smuggler, and continued with that profession into his adult life, all the time sending home money to support his family. Life as a Smuggler Jax adopted the name Striker after a job with the criminal gang headed up by Lor Taago. He was named after the sniper rifle he used on the mission, a Striker series. This nickname established his reputation as a marksman. Still unable to procure the funds for his own ship, Striker took a job with the infamous Shayd pirate gang, at the time, under the leadership of Tirak Shayd. Striker and Tirak's son, Jaak, hit it off on the wrong foot immediately. This dislike grew until the two ended up dueling on the table during a dinner party (Not an uncommon occurrence for these pirates.). Due to Jaak Shayd's intoxicated state, Striker, who was far less skilled at vibrosword dueling, was able to beat him. Being ridiculed in front of the entire clue that Jaak was destined to lead formed an eternal dislike between th two, and a bitter rivalry continued, even years later. Striker obtained a loan for a ship from the Crime Boss Chiss, Kurol'thai'neuru, known as Lthain. He purchased an XS Stock Light Freighter brand new with the money, and immediately started up a smuggling business in order to pay it off. He visited many planets during this time, including Dantooine, Iego, Coruscant, Tatooine, and Belsavis. Making his payments on the ship however, was nearly impossible thanks to his pirate enemy. Jaak Shayd took every opportunity to sabotage Striker's smuggling jobs. Meeting Jula Striker took a job smuggling spice into Corellia for Lthain, and since Corellia has such strict security thanks to CorSec, he wanted to hire a copilot. Spending a day looking with no luck, he cut through Axial park on his way to the spaceport where his ship was parked. There, he ran into Jula Marack and had a conversation with her, mostly consisting of her yelling at him. Later, he realized she might be what he was looking for, and returned to the park the next day to tell her about the piloting job. She accepted, and the pair headed to Nar Shaddaa to collect the spice shipment. On their way back, they were intercepted and captured by Jaak Shayd. In an effort to restore his honor, Jaak challenged Striker to a rematch duel. At the last minute, Shayd decided to pull Jula into the fight, not expecting her to be a skilled opponent, and predicting she would throw off Striker and give himself an advantage. He was proved to be sorely wrong when Jula used her sharp memory to copy the skilled pirate's moves and used it to gain the upper hand, letting the two combatants win. Afterwards, the two escaped and continued to Corellia and delivered the shipment. He made an offer to Jula for her to stay as his copilot, which she accepted. He agreed to officially join as a member of Lthain's gang in exchange for paying off his debt, though secretly, he didn't agree with Lthain's extreme methods such as kidnapping civilians. During an assignment for Lthain, he discovered the truth that Jula was a CorSec officer, and confromted her about it. It resulted in an argument ending in him storming out of her apartment. Category:Characters in "Jula and Striker" Category:Corellians Category:Smugglers Category:Humans